


Fight or Flight

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Characters at a crossroads, M/M, Schmico has an important conversation, do you fight for what you have, or do you leave?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: It’s been 3 days since Nico and Levi have had any communication. But they need to talk. Will the fight for what they have or flee.Set 3 days after 15x22.





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is one way I envision their argument post 15x22 happening.   
> I want to thank archeryandeyeliner on tumblr for beta reading this!

Nico’s heart was beating a mile a minute and his palms were sweaty, needless to say, he was nervous. He hadn’t talked to Levi for three days, the younger man hadn’t given him so much as the time of day. But he was on his way to Nico’s apartment right now so the two could talk. Nico was really nervous because he knows he fucked up. He wasn’t used to screwing up, but when it rains it pours he supposed. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, he wasn’t even using the key Nico knew he had. The older man took a deep breath before opening the door.

Levi rushed in, “Before you say anything let me talk first, you owe me that much.” Nico just nodded back at him thinking that he owed him so much more. “I get that you had a rough and stressful I really do, I might have even added to it with my comments about San Francisco. But what you said- I didn’t deserve that. You are the one person who always believed in me! You were the one who said that it had always been me! It really fuckin hurt Nico to have the one person who is supposed to be your number one fan and build you up to be the one to tear you down!” Nico couldn’t even make eye contact with Levi anymore because every single thing Levi said was true and he still didn’t know if Levi would even forgive him. “I have worked so hard to build myself up to this place where— where I feel like I can really do it, be the doctor that I always hoped I could be.”

Nico looked up, finally making eye contact, “So what happens now? You break up with me because I’m an ass?”

A shocked expression took over Levi’s face, “Really? You think that low of me that you think I wouldn’t work for what we have?! I am mad and furious that you took it all out on me, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to just end things.”

Nico fiddled with his hands before replying, “I don’t know what to do Levi, I don’t know what to say. You would be right to break up with me because what I said to you— it was inexcusable.” Levi grunted. “I don’t know how to do this! I don’t know how to make this right.”

“Dammit, Nico you ask for help when you are hurting and angry with yourself you have to talk to me. You always close yourself off when something’s wrong, it’s infuriating, I get it, believe me, I do, but relationships take two fuckin people trying not just one.” Nico was just taking it all in, everything Levi was saying was true and he deserved everything that was coming at him. 

Nico sat down on the couch before burying his head in his hands. “This isn’t something I’m used to. It was drilled into me that I had to be absolutely fucking perfect all the time. I built up this armour— this mask that I didn’t let anyone see past and when Dr. Pierce and Dr. Bailey started coming down on me that armour started to break. I couldn’t let you or anyone see me as anything less than perfect. And of course, I lashed out on you,” Nico looked up at Levi for the first time since sitting down, Levi had sat on the coffee table across from him. “You were only trying to help and I said words that I regretted the minute they came out of my mouth. I haven’t even apologized yet, fuck, Levi I am so sorry I didn’t mean what I said I just don’t know how to let people in and be vulnerable. I understand if you never forgive me because I don’t know if I will ever forgive myself.” He looked down at his hands, trying to fight the tears that were welling up.

“I would be lying if said I wasn’t mad because I am fucking furious. And I’m nowhere close to forgiving you.” Nico winced. “But I’m not going to give up on us because of one stupid thing you said. Relationships take effort and communication, I’m willing to put in the effort, question is are you?”

“Of course I am Levi. There isn’t a time or place where you aren’t worth it. But I’m no good at this— at being vulnerable. But I will give it everything I have to make it right.”

“Just talk to me, Nico. That’s all I ask.”

Levi got up and turned toward the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Home, to my mom’s house. We aren’t okay yet Nico. I can’t stay over and pretend things are fine when they are so far from it. We needed to talk, and I’m glad we did, but I need time. You hurt me, and that’s not going to go away in three days. I will come to you when I’m ready.” Levi opened the door, took a step and then turned back. “And take care of yourself please, eat something, call a friend, do anything, just make sure there is someone for me to come back to.” 

Levi turned again and walked out the door, and Nico was left by himself with tears streaming down his face and a new fire in his heart because he knew he had something worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know, you can find me on tumblr at schmicosmalec


End file.
